clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo
]] The Dojo was a secret area in Club Penguin until November 4, 2008 when The Great Storm of 2008 hit. It can be reached by using the Map and clicking on the right mountain peak. Players will enter the Dojo (an interesting fact is Dojo's are Japanese martial Arts training halls, linked to ninjas).It is just an empty room where snowball fights are often held that penguins organize, these are sometimes called Dojo Wars. There is a New Room Called the Dojo Roof and it came after the Halloween Party 08 as the Storm damaged it and there was a mysterious penguin digging up the snow. His name is Sensei. Ninjas Since a Dojo is related to Ninjas, the Dojo became one of the roots of the Ninja rumors. Some penguins are usually hanging around looking for Ninja Evidence. Some foolish penguins actually call out "Ninjas!" so they could find a ninja. Many penguins think this is the Ninja Hideout, but it is actually a building beside it. However, during the 2008 Halloween party there was very obvious evidence of Ninja behavior, as each Lightning strike while a Penguin was in the Dojo, a shadow of the Ghost Ninja was seen in one of the windows. On November 3, 2008, the Dojo roof was opened from the The Great Storm of 2008. Penguins were then able to access the Dojo Exterior. On the Dojo Exterior there was a gray Penguin with a cone shaped hat, brown coat, white beard, and a shovel. His name is Sensei. He is the Ninja Trainer who gives you cards to play Card-Jitsu, a game where you use cards to fight with other penguins to gain belts and become a Ninja. Trivia *The Easter Egg Hunt of 2008 had a Ninja egg. *There is a rumor that if players stay at the Dojo for 30 minutes standing, you will become a ninja. Aunt Arctic confirmed that this wasn't true since your penguin will log off of automatically if it is idle for more than 10 minutes. Here is a fake video on showing it. NOTE: This myth was started by Sanity Penguin, and suggested not to try it. * "Training" starts on the 17th November, 2008. *In the Penguin Times Issue #161 it says "After Many Rumors, The Mystery of the Dojo is Answered a penguin named Sensei Revealed this weeks re-opening of the Dojo as a School for Ninjas." *It is believed that Sensei was camping where the dojo is now when he got the idea to build the dojo and "learned from fire, water, and snow." *In the instructions for Card-Jitsu, the Sensei joked about standing in the Dojo for 30 minutes. This is a reference to Sanity Penguin's lie on how to become a Ninja. *When the game Card-Jitsu was first released, the Dojo was usually full on certain servers and sometimes still is.This left many penguins lined up at the entrance trying to get in.They usually said stuff like "Free Coffee at the Coffee Shop", or "Party at my igloo" to get penguins to leave. The problem is now more under control. Parties *During the April Fool's Day Party 2006, 2007 and 2008 the Dojo looked like the normal version, but on a paper and pencil! You can also walk on the walls. Some penguins use their red or blue propeller caps to hover on the walls to make it look like they are 'sky nubbing'. *During the 2006 Summer Party, Octi made his first appearance and later reappeared for the 2007 Summer Party, the 2008 Sub-Marine party, and the 2008 Water Party. *During the 2007 Water Party, there was a big pool and an elephant head at the Dojo. *During the Music Jam, many giant instruments were here. Gallery Of The Dojo Image:Dojochristmas.JPG|The Dojo decorated exclusively for Christmas Image:NINJAS_CONFIRMED!.jpg|Sensei on top of the Dojo Image:Thenewdojo.PNG|The Dojo during the Dojo Re-Opening party Image:Dojo_Grand_Opening.PNG|The Dojo Courtyard during the Dojo Re-Opening party. Image:Dojo.PNG|The Old Dojo Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Mountains